El Amante de la Súcubo
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Tras ser secuestrado por un Digimon, Tai se encontrará en una encrucijada en que, sin saberlo, lo que elija definirá el destino del Digimundo. Bad End, quedan advertidos


Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece sino a Bandai y Toei Animation, sólo uso los personajes para ésta historia, la cual está escrita unicamente por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de los reviews que dejen. Éste es un fanfic que se podría decir es un Bad End, así que les recomiendo discreción y abstenerse a hacer comentarios desagradables.

El Amante de la Súcubo

Tai Kamiya se levantó de golpe, encontrándose en una lujosa habitación, decorada con un estilo gótico bastante aterrador del que Mimi seguramente se empezaría a quejar hasta el cansancio y más allá si lo viera, en una cama enorme de sabanas purpura oscuro, en la que fácilmente cabrían él y todos sus amigos, tanto los Niños Elegidos de su grupo como los de la nueva generación. Lo fácil que sentía la suavidad de la sabana de seda lo hizo levantarla sólo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: bajo la sabana estaba completamente desnudo.

Dejándose caer sobre la almohada, Tai intentó recordar lo que había pasado que lo había llevado a estar acostado en esa cama. Recordaba que con sus amigos se encontraban enfrentando a algunos Goblinmon y Fugamon malvados que se encontraban agrediendo un grupo de YukimiBotamon, y ya los habían hecho retroceder cuando un nuevo Digimon parecido a un diablo estereotípico, que sus compañeros Digital Monsters reconocieron como Phelesmon, apareció de la nada, derribando a sus compañeros en Etapa Campeón, antes de dirigirse a atacarlo a él, noqueando a Greymon y haciéndolo regresar a Agumon cuando intentó evitar que el Digimon diablo atacara a su compañero humano y justo cuando el futbolista intentó ver si su compañero dinosaurio se encontraba bien, Phelesmon lo interceptó y lo noqueó de un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. De ahí todo se volvió negro y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse en esa habitación que parecía sacada de película de terror; La verdad Tai no sabía decidir qué lo hacía sentir más enfermo: haber perdido una pelea contra un Digimon maligno, que lo secuestrara o la idea de que lo que parecía una versión Digimon del diablo afeminado que salía en la caricatura americana de las niñas cabezonas que Kari y Yolei a veces veían en su casa le hubiese quitado toda su ropa, en especial el pensar qué le habría hecho mientras lo desvestía estando él inconsciente.

Queriendo respuestas, el joven Portador del Emblema del Valor decidió vestirse rápido y explorar el lugar en el que se encontrara, pues según su criterio tendría que hacer algo en lo que sus amigos lo rescataban de donde fuera que se encontrara, o cuando menos podría buscar un método para escapar y reunirse con sus amigos. Pero al inspeccionar toda la habitación y su tétrico amueblado gótico sólo encontró en el armario una chaqueta estilo gótico negra con botones plateados, la cual que fácilmente le llegaba a los tobillos, un chaleco a juego, y unas botas góticas de cuero negro que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, no halló absolutamente nada más, haciendo al futbolista exasperarse, pues tal parecía que su secuestrador quería mantenerlo con sus pelotas congelándose.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, haciendo a Tai ponerse en guardia casi por inercia, pues lo último que deseaba era convivir con Phelesmon, en especial estando sin Agumon y en traje de Adán. Pero para su sorpresa quien estaba en la puerta no era el diablo rojo sino un Digimon más pequeño con aspecto como de diablillo de color violeta, de cara blanca y ojos verdes, y con una carita con una sonrisa llena de colmillos en el vientre, con cola y grandes orejas puntiagudas parecidas a cuernos, con un par de guantes rojos y un pañuelo rojo.

─Veo que despertaste─ dijo el diablito Digimon con tono apático.

─¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?─ exigió saber el moreno.

─¿Yo qué sé? Sólo sé que la señora Lilithmon te quería aquí y le ordenó a Phelesmon que te trajera─ declaró el pequeño demonio encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Lilithmon?─ preguntó Tai confundido; de haber estado Agumon con él seguramente ya le habría contado un par de cosas sobre ese Digimon, pero por el hecho de que lo secuestraran únicamente por un capricho suyo obviamente no podía ser bueno.

─SEÑORA Lilithmon, mientras estés aquí, le hablarás con respecto, _¡Conjuro de Fuego!_─ declaró el pequeño Digimon, creando una bola de fuego que lanzó muy peligrosamente cerca de la cara del chico futbolista.

─Okey, okey, tú ganas, enano, ¿y qué quiere la "señora" Lilithmon conmigo?─ preguntó, usando el honorifico con un tono burlonamente sarcástico.

─¿Enano? ¡Me llamo Impmon, mientras te encuentres aquí me tendrás respeto de superior! _¡Fuego Oscuro!_─ gritó el diablito, lanzando una pequeña llamarada oscura que de nuevo pasó demasiado cerca de Tai.

_**Información de Digimon**_

_**Impmon, un Digimon Niño, que tiene un aspecto que recuerda al hijo de un demonio. Le encantan las bromas, así que disfruta viendo las apariencias avergonzadas de sus oponentes. Su técnica especial es el Conjuro de Fuego.**_

(N/a: Perdónenme, no lo resistí xD).

─¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?─ preguntó el joven futbolista ya harto de que el pequeño demonio Digimon insistiera en usar su técnicas en él.

─Como sea, la señora Lilithmon te espera para cenar, más te vale darte prisa y arreglarte porque no querrás hacerla esperar─ declaró Impmon, dándose vuelta con intención de salir de la habitación.

─¿Arreglarme con qué? Ya revisé el ropero y sólo encontré una chaqueta, un chaleco y unas botas, ni siquiera bóxers encontré─ objetó el chico de Odaiba.

─¿Y? Se te proporcionó todo lo que la señora Lilithmon quiere que uses en la cena con ella─ declaró el Impmon con tono exasperado, pero su comentario sólo causó que a Tai se le subieran los colores a la cara; una cosa era comprender que Lilithmon era un Digimon femenino por el hecho de que el Digimon diablillo le llamara "señora", y otra realmente distinta era comprender que ella quería que cenara con ella desnudo entre la cintura y los tobillos, aunque no queriendo arriesgarse a que ese enano le volviera a lanzar un ataque de fuego no le dejó más opción que resignarse.

Creer que Lilithmon lo quería desnudo entre la cintura y los tobillos era exagerar… Ella lo quería desnudo DEL OMBLIGO A LOS TOBILLOS, pues el chaleco apenas y le cubría el pecho, dejando sus abdominales, cortesía del futbol, al aire. Lo que era peor, el bajo del abrigo era demasiado ancho, por lo que no podía usarlo para cubrir su intimidad sin verse ridículo mientra seguía a Impmon. Lo que era aún peor era ver a varios Digimon con aspecto femenino, de los cuales sólo pudo reconocer a algunas LadyDevimon, aunque unos parecían una versión en negro de Gatomon, otros que parecían brujas, otros parecían hadas de pelo rubio, alas doradas brillantes y reveladora ropa verde, y otros con aspecto de mujer gato con cierto estilo árabe; y que todas lo veían con hambre en los ojos, más concretamente a su semi erecto miembro que colgaba al aire.

_**Información de Digimon**_

_**LadyDevimon, un Digimon Ángel Caído femenino de noble presencia. Usa su aspecto seductor para hechizar al enemigo y hacerlo bajar la guardia, volviéndolo vulnerable a un ataque a traición. Su técnica especial es la Onda de la Oscuridad, con la que desencadena una ola oscura de murciélagos que arrasan a su oponente.**_

_**BlackGatomon, una variante de Gatomon tipo Virus que ha desarrollado un pelaje negro. Es un hijo de la maldad pura enviado desde el infierno que domina el poder la oscuridad. Tiene las mismas técnicas que el Gatomon normal.**_

_**Witchmon, un Digimon Virus, es un poco cruel, tiene mucho orgullo, y desprecia las costumbres y normas, siempre buscando superar a su rival Wizardmon en cuanto uso de la magia. Su técnica especial es Vendaval Baluluna, con el cual ataca con un fuerte viento de poder mágico.**_

_**Tinkermon, un Digimon Virus, tiene el aspecto de una pequeña hada de los bosques, armada con un arpón , el cual utiliza para defenderse. Su pequeño tamaño hace que sus enemigos la subestimen con frecuencia,pero posee un gran poder. Sin embargo, ésto para ella es una ventaja, ya que le permite atacar a sus rivales rápidamente y moverse con extrema rapidez. Sus técnicas incluyen la Velocidad de Pesadilla, la Pesadilla Pandémica y el Polvo de Hada.**_

_**Bastemon, un Digimon Virus, Le gusta ser llamativa y tiene una personalidad astuta, su especialidad es usar sus ojos brillantes de un modo encantador y las joyas que lleva en todo su cuerpo para fascinar al oponente, permitiéndole manipularlo como esta desee. Generalmente, si uno se hace la víctima del glamour de Bastemon, acabará completamente destripado. Su técnica especial es el Helter Skelter con el que engaña al oponente con el encanto fascinante de su danza del vientre.**_

Tai no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que todos esos Digimon tenían algo en común: todas eran Digimon de Clase Virus (N/a: qué les digo? Tampoco resistí eso jajaja), y si bien sabía que no todos los Digimon de Clase Virus eran malos, Ogremon y el Mekanorimon que servía al señor Gennai como transporte eran buen ejemplo de eso, también sabía que era muy mala idea tentar a la suerte, en especial al no estar en compañía de Agumon. Finalmente el pequeño diablo lo se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera tallada en intrincados patrones geométricos.

─Aquí es─ dijo finalmente el diablillo Digimon luego de una caminata en silencio, antes de abrir la puerta─ ahora unas reglas: hablarás cuando ella te diga, no harás preguntas si ella no te lo permite y lo que ella te ordene que hagas te callas y lo haces─ sentenció mientras Tai entraba al cuarto, y cerró la puerta antes de que Tai pudiera replicar por la parte de tener que hacer lo que Lilithmon le ordenara.

Ver el enorme comedor de decoración gótica que parecía sacada de esas películas de terror ambientadas en siglos pasados, o la enorme mesa en la que lucía todo un banquete que ni Agumon podría comerse sin ayuda de los otros Digimon e incluso así sin ayuda de los Niños, no se comparó en absoluto al ver a la única persona, o mejor dicho al Digimon, que se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la enorme mesa.

Tenia la apariencia es la de una joven y bella mujer vestida de negro junto con un kimono morado y una garra dorada en su mano derecha, con cuatro alas negras, uñas de color violeta que desde lejos se veían muy filosas, dos cintas negras y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas doradas. Pero lo que más impactaba a Tai era que, en su humilde opinión adolescente, la mujer, o mejor dicho la Digimon, se veía aún más riquísima que la mamá de Matt y T.K., y eso que la señora Takaishi había protagonizado muchas de sus fantasías mientras se daba gusto en el baño. Ni le importó estar seguro que su miembro se había parado de golpe ni bien posó sus ojos en los enormes pechos de la Digimon femenina.

_**Información de Digimon**_

_**Lilithmon, un Digimon Demonio. Confunde a sus oponentes con su encantadora y hermosa apariencia, y se dice que aquellos que se han dejado llevar por sus tentaciones han aceptado su inevitable muerte. Su reputación como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad" es apropiada, ya que ofrece la generosidad hacia el vicio, pero sólo son crueles ultrajes hacia la virtud. Sus técnicas especiales son el Dolor Fantasmal y la Uña de Nazar. **_

─Veo que finalmente despertaste─ declaró la Digimon, sonriendo con ladina al ver el miembro erecto del muchacho─ espero que no te moleste que te haya hecho traer de un modo tan dramático, espero que Phelesmon no haya sido demasiado rudo contigo─ declaró con un tono que delataba que realmente no lamentaba haber hecho secuestrar al futbolista.

─Yendo al grano, Lilithmon, ¿para qué me hiciste traer a éste lugar?─ preguntó, o mejor dicho exigió saber el líder original. La Digimon Ángel Caído no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

─Directo, eso fue lo que me gusta de ti, respecto a porqué te traje, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me gusta, lo tomo, es mío, así de simple─ declaró Lilithmon encogiéndose de hombros, mientras daba un sorbo de lo que parecía ser vino de una copa de oro. Su respuesta cabreó todavía más a Tai.

─¡No puedes sólo mandar a secuestrar a la gente y excusarte diciendo que te gustó, menos declarar que es tuyo en cuanto lo haces secuestrar!─ declaró el adolescente molesto. Y le molestó más ver a Lilithmon sacudir la mano restándole importancia.

─No nos quedemos en detalles, querido mío, ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a cenar?─ ofreció la Digimon.

Tai fulminó a Lilithmon con la mirada, ante el cinismo de la Digimon de hacer poco el hecho de haberlo secuestrado, aunque él mismo se tuvo que tragar el enfado pues sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás lo encontraran y junto con ellos y Greymon acabarían con Lilithmon y podría dejar atrás todo el episodio. Lo único que esperaba era poder encontrar su ropa antes de que eso pasara, no quería imaginar la reacción de las chicas si lo vieran con las bolas al aire, si bien sabía que Matt no dejaría de reírse por cómo la Digimon lo había básicamente obligarlo a darle gusto visual, y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Davis mostraría admiración por _su tamaño_; quería al Motomiya como a un hermano menor, pero de no verlo tan cariñoso a veces con Mimi dudaría de su heterosexualidad.

Decidiendo seguir un poco con el teatro de hacer lo que Lilithmon quisiera, el Líder Original se sentó en la mesa en el extremo opuesto a Lilithmon, y al ver la comida no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua: en la mesa se encontraba una gran variedad de comida que con sólo la imagen era obvio que resultaría deliciosa. Aunque eso le hizo recordar de golpe a la comida ilusoria que Devimon usó para hacerles creer a él y a sus amigos que habían comido y descansado en su mansión de trampa, cosa que lo hizo mirar con desconfianza a la Diosa de la Oscuridad, haciéndola reírse por lo bajo.

─Descuida, la comida es tan real como tú y técnicamente yo, puedes comerla y estar seguro que te dejará satisfecho─ declaró la Digimon Mega, cortando un trozo de un jugoso filete antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Tai, prefiriendo arriesgarse y ver si a diferencia de su primer enemigo Lilithmon si podría alimentarlo bien, decidió empezar a comer el filete que él mismo tenía en el plato, deleitándose al saborear el trozo de carne. Una vez que decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse, el castaño empezó a comer con gula, ante el aparente deleite de la Digimon Angel Caído, aunque en su sonrisa también lucía algo que de haber notado el castaño le hubiera dado mala espina.

Ni bien el muchacho castaño se terminó el filete y se disponía a agarrar otro de los platillos en la mesa empezó a sentir una húmeda calidez en su miembro que no tardó en identificar: alguien se la estaba mamando bajo la mesa, y al alejarse ligeramente de la mesa para comprobar justamente se halló cara a cara con una de las Bastemon sirvientas del palacio, quien lo tenía ligeramente agarrado de los muslos con sus garras, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo pero si para evitar que éste se pudiera alejar, aunque con lo fuerte que llegaba a chuparla nublaba el juicio del muchacho.

─¿Qué cara…?─ fue todo lo que pudo decir el muchacho antes de soltar un sonoro gemido ante una fuerte chupada que le había propinado la Digimon.

─Espero que te de gusto mi sorpresa─ dijo Lilithmon ligeramente divertida viendo cómo el chico reaccionaba ante el oral.

─¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué carajo…? Puta madre─ soltó el futbolista. Por muy molesto que estaba por la poca seriedad que Lilithmon mostrara ante su secuestro, le era difícil concentrarse por la mamada que Bastemon le daba.

─Soy una de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, querido mío, para ser precisos soy la que representa el Pecado de la Lujuria, es ridículo creer que no sé que bajo esa fachada de recto líder y mentor para el actual líder de los Niños Elegidos, eres un muchacho lujurioso que no duda en bajarse los pantalones ante cualquier muchacha de buen ver que se te cruce enfrente─ explicó Lilithmon divertida.

─N-n-no sé de qué hablas, yo sigo… oh, puta madre, qué rico─ intentó debatir el muchacho, sólo logrando decir que, por más que intentara, no podía negar que la Digimon Bestia era buena con la lengua por la fuerte succión que había sentido mientras hablaba, al grado de no importarle usar palabras que le valdrían un regaño de su madre. Lilithmon rió por lo bajo divertida.

─¿Sigues qué? ¿Ibas a decir qué sigues siendo virgen? Querido, ¿crees que no sé tus más lujuriosos secretos? ¿Por qué le echas tantas ganas en tus partidos de futbol? ¿Por qué eres tan popular con las chicas, incluso tus profesoras? ¿Lo_ unido _que eres con la antigua Portadora del Emblema de la Sinceridad? ¿Por qué tu amigo, el antiguo Portador del Emblema de la Amistad, siempre te invita tras bambalinas a sus conciertos? Y eso es la punta del iceberg─ declaró la Digimon de Nivel Mega.

Tai la verdad no podía evitar sentirse atrapado por lo dicho por Lilithmon, pues todas y cada una de las cosas que mencionaba eran detalles que ni siquiera Agumon conocía, los únicos que sabían esos detalles sobre el castaño eran justamente los involucrados en esos secretos, por lo que lo único que podía era mostrar una cara de incredulidad y excitación pues el comentario de Lilithmon no había hecho a Bastemon dejar de comérsela al joven futbolista. Y, la verdad sea dicha, el anterior líder de los Niños Elegidos tenía de inocente lo que Agumon tenía de capaz de aguantar las ganas de comer.

Respecto a su dedicación, la verdad era que luego de un partido, una mujer, que luego averiguó era la esposa del entrenador, lo había apartado del grupo mientras salía de los vestidores, bañado y usando una copia limpia de su uniforme, diciendo que quería hablar con él. Ya apartados, empezó a felicitarlo por su triunfo, más que nada por el hecho de que era quien había anotado la mayoría de los goles, en particular el último del partido. Conforme la platica avanzaba, Tai no pudo evitar notar que las manos de la mujer no dejaban de pasearse por sus brazos, ni que él por reflejo flexionaba los músculos, pero lo que más le impacto fue cuando las manos de la bella mujer empezaron a pasar por sus piernas hasta llegar a su paquete, y una vez llegaron ahí la mujer le preguntó si deseaba acompañarla a otro lado. Ese día Tai había perdido la virginidad y la mujer incluso le propuso repetir eso cada partido si el equipo ganaba; Tai no pudo evitar notar que luego de unos meses de encuentros la mujer empezó a dar signos de estar embarazada, pero prefería evitar pensar mucho en eso, en especial dado que ella aún insistía en premiarlo aunque fuera con sexo oral por todas las victorias del equipo.

Respecto a sus compañeras, siempre que tenía trabajo de grupo para materias como Historia y Español acababa en un grupo en el que era el único varón, cosa que terminaba en sus compañeras haciendo el trabajo mientras tomaban turnos para_ desestresarse_ con él, mientras él se la pasaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y sin pantalones esperando a que cada una de las chicas tomara su turno para usar su miembro para _desestresarse_. Y ésta situación siempre se repetía para esas asignaturas en particular porque justamente por el _favorcito_, Tai se dejaba practicar sexo oral por la respectiva maestra, aprovechando que justamente las que impartían esas clases eran de _muy_ buen ver.

Respecto a Mimi, siendo franco desde que había empezado a notar los cambios en sus cuerpos él y Mimi eran básicamente _amigos con beneficios_. Básicamente lo habían hecho de todo lo que quisieran probar, incluso habían empezado a aprovechar que eran capaces de volver a entrar al Digimundo para_ expandir _sus horizontes. Y Tai sencillamente no se atrevería a mentir, la chica fanática del americanismo era tremenda en la cama.

Respecto a Matt, esto último era penoso, más tomando en cuenta que hablaba de su mejor amigo a cuya madre Tai deseaba echarse largo y tendido. El asunto empezó en el primer concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes, el joven músico lo había invitado tras bastidores. A Tai se le hacía raro que sólo lo invitara a él y no todo al grupo, dejando incluso a T.K. fuera del asunto, y lo acabó recibiendo una gran sorpresa al entrar al camerino y encontrar al rubio con el pantalón abierto y una preciosa y voluptuosa mujer devorándole el miembro con ganas; resulta que Matt había tenido la inmensa suerte de que la maquillista que el mánager de la banda había contratado para esa clase de eventos resultara ser una completa zorra que incluso había sido quien había ofrecido hacerle sexo oral al rubio, y que cuando Matt ofreció a Tai unirse a la fiestesita y éste aceptó no se quejó, al contrario parecía contenta de tener otra polla joven que probar. Unos meses de eso y básicamente era tradición de la pareja que luego de cada concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes se tiraban a la maquillista, ya fuera juntos o por turnos.

Los pensamientos de Tai fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo, y si ver a Bastemon practicándole sexo oral era algo impactante, ésto se llevaba las palmas: Lilithmon se había quitado el kimono morado que llevaba, quedando usando sólo un babydoll de cuero negro, unido por unos ligeros negros a las botas que usaba, y que por su precariedad permitía apreciar los pechos y las curvas de la Digimon Demonio. Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara sorprendida del castaño.

─¿Ves, querido mío? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, en éste, mi palacio, no permito tal cosa como el pudor o la vergüenza, si a ti te gusta tanto el sexo, aquí puedes ser totalmente libre de expresarlo, apreciarlo… y practicarlo─ explicó Lilithmon con un tono claramente lento y lujurioso, mientras terminaba de acercarse abrazaba cariñosamente por los hombros al antiguo Portador del Emblema del Valor.

─N-n-no… No lo sé─ declaró Tai dubitativo, hablando entre gemidos debido a la chupada que Bastemon en ningún momento había dejado de practicarle. Ante su respuesta, Lilithmon sonrió con malicia.

─Tal vez sólo necesitas un pequeño empujoncito… _Amor Oscuro_─ citó en voz baja, haciendo que un aura oscura empezara a envolverla y a Tai con ella, mientras los ojos del muchacho empezaban a brillar de un color carmesí.

En ese momento, el joven ex-líder empezó a sentir un calor casi volcánico recorrer su cuerpo, el cual se sentía mucho peor en las pocas áreas de su cuerpo que estaban cubiertas de ropa, así como en su entrepierna, lo cual hacía que su ya de por si dura erección le llegara a doler. En un arranque de frustración por el calor, el muchacho literalmente tironeó del chaleco hasta hacer volar los botones, acto seguido se puso de pie, dejando el chaleco y la chamarra en la silla, agarró a Bastemon del cabello, haciéndola levantarse y básicamente subirse a la mesa antes de penetrarla de una estocada, sacándole a la Digimon un gemido gustoso sobre la intensa invasión. Sin dar a Bastemon tiempo para recuperarse de la penetración, el joven futbolista la tomó de la cintura y empezó un vaivén de mete-saca intenso, que al tiempo que mordía con fuerza uno de los pechos de la Digimon Virus al tiempo que apretaba con la mano el otro, lo cual aumentaba la excitación de la mujer gato. Finalmente, luego de un corto rato de penetración, Tai apretó su pelvis contra la vulva de Bastemon, y vertió su semilla en su interior, para luego sacar su aún despierta y palpitante erección del interior de la Digimon Virus, la cual se desplomó en el piso una vez que el muchacho ya no la estuviera sosteniendo; cabía agregar que Lilithmon observó todo con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de acercarse al chico.

─Vamos, amor mío, la noche es joven y aún falta mucho para que satisfagas tu apetito─ declaró la Señora Demonio, tomando al chico de su mano antes de dirigirlo hacía la puerta del comedor. Tai sólo se dejó hacer, al parecer no importándole que ahora las botas que le habían proporcionado ya eran todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Unas horas después, Lilithmon se encontraba sentada en una silla de estilo gótico, con las piernas colgando de los reposabrazos de la misma, masturbándose como loca al tiempo que veía la cama, donde Tai se encontraba cogiéndose con fuerzas en posición de perrito a una de las Tinkermon, la cual sólo llevaba puestas sus botas, guantes y la campana en su cuello, con varias otras de las Tinkermon, varias LadyDevimon, Witchmon e incluso algunas BlackGatomon repartidas por el suelo de la habitación, con claras señas de que habían tenido sexo con el joven futbolista. La Digimon Ángel Caído sonrió divertida y ligeramente excitada; Tai llevaba varias horas cogiendo con varias de sus súbditas, en algunos casos llegando a superar los veinte minutos de sexo. Y la sola imagen la excitaba.

─Para ser tan jovencito resulta tener mucho talento─ soltó Lilithmon divertida y excitada, impresionada con la capacidad del joven futbolista─ ¿no lo crees, Agumon?─ preguntó, revelando que, junto a ella, sujetado con cadenas por dos Vilemon, y con cadenas amarrándole el hocico, precisamente se encontraba el Compañero Digimon de Tai.

─Deja a Tai en paz─ medio exigió el Digimon Reptil, con lo poco que pudo abrir la boca con las cadenas sujetándolo.

─¿Que lo deje en paz? ¿Acaso no ves que lo disfruta? Si lo estuviéramos obligando él estaría amarrado mientras mis doncellas se turnaran para hacerlo hombre─ explicó Lilithmon divertida, antes de contorsionarse y levantarse de la silla, antes de dirigirse hacia la cama─ hazlo, Devimon─ ordenó, y de las sombras salió un Devimon con una media sonrisa malévola, haciendo a Agumon retorcerse en un intento de escapar.

─Como ordene, señora Lilithmon, _Toque de la Maldad_─ declaró el Digimon Ángel Caído, usando su técnica en Agumon, quien dejó de forcejear, y empezó a emitir una baja luz purpura. Al disolverse, Agumon no sólo había cambiado ligeramente, siendo ahora de color negro azabache, sino que ya no luchaba, al punto de que cuando los dos Vilemon lo soltaron se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la cama.

_**Información de Digimon**_

_**BlackAgumon, una versión Virus de Agumon. Normalmente tienen un espíritu de lucha muy competitivo que les hace estar entrenando y luchando continuamente para superarse y seguir en forma. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño en comparación con el de otros Digimon del mismo nivel, su cuerpo todavía está en pleno desarrollo, por lo que su poder no deja de aumentar siendo capaz de hacer frente a rivales de nivel superior al suyo. Al igual que Agumon, su técnica especial es la Flama Bebé.**_

Viendo sobre el hombro cómo el Compañero Digimon del castaño ahora era un Digimon Virus, Lilithmon sintió una malévola satisfacción al ver convertido al mal a uno de los Digimon más poderosos de los que contaban los Niños Elegidos, ahora sólo sería cosa de encargarse del Gabumon del antiguo Portador del Emblema de la Amistad, y tendrían el poder del poderoso Omnimon a su disposición… pero eso sería cosa de otro momento, de momento tenía otro asunto del que encargarse.

Llegando a la cama, justo cuando Tai había terminado en el interior de la Tinkermon con la que estaba copulando, sorpresivamente todavía estando erecto, Lilithmon agarró a Tinkermon del cabello y la jaló del pelo hasta tumbarla de la enorme cama, antes de subirse, agarrar a Tai de los hombros y darle un apasionado beso en la boca, al tiempo que lo animaba a agarrar sus pechos y masturbar su enorme erección aun resbalosa por los restos de liquido vaginal de Tinkermon.

Rompió el beso sólo para hacer al joven futbolista descender hasta sus pechos, los cuales el muchacho ni necesito instrucciones antes de empezar a chupar y mamar de los enormes pechos de la Digimon, mientras se turnaba para seguir masajeando el pecho que no devoraba con la boca, mientras que la mano libre Lilithmon la usaba para masturbarse, sacándose gemidos de gusto por lo lejos que llegaban en su interior los habilidosos dedos del muchacho.

De pronto, la Digimon Ángel Caído empujó a Tai, haciéndolo tumbarse en la cama, y sin darle tiempo de levantarse se acomodó de forma que la erección del castaño quedara enfrente de ella y su sexo a centímetros del rostro del muchacho, y acto seguido engullo el enorme miembro del futbolista, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido, antes de frotar su vagina contra el rostro del antiguo Portador del Valor, el cual entendió rápidamente y empezó a practicarle sexo oral a la Dama Oscura, cosa que le causó a ésta un gran placer; sabía que le serviría poner a Tai a intimar con sus doncellas antes de tomar ella misma un turno con él.

Tras un rato de estimulación oral, llegó el momento del evento principal; apartando su vagina de los labios de Tai, manteniéndola lo suficientemente pegada a él para que sus fluidos vaginales salpicaran el cuerpo del adolescente, fue bajando hasta alinear su vulva con la erección, y de un brinco se empaló con el miembro del futbolista, sacándose a sí misma y al adolescente gemidos placenteros, antes de empezar a dar brincos y sentones en un rudo y ruidoso vaivén, al grado de que desde el comienzo el movimiento generaba un sonido parecido a aplausos. Para Lilithmon era una delicia tanto el largo como el grueso del muchacho; había usado a Digimon machos como juguetes sexuales en el pasado, incluso a algunos Minotarumon, e increíblemente ninguno de ellos le provocaba tanto placer como el joven humano. Tal vez era su gran tamaño, tal vez era su vivacidad… o tal vez era el saber que estaba corrompiendo a uno de los salvadores del Digimundo.

Finalmente, luego de mucho rato, que ambos cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor y la habitación tenía un calor casi sofocante, cuando sentía que tanto ella como Tai iban a llegar al orgasmo, Lilithmon supo que era el momento justo. Agarró a Tai del hombro, haciéndolo sentarse sin dejar de cabalgarlo, y acto seguido le dio una mordida en el cuello, como un vampiro que intentaba alimentarse de una victima, sacándole un sonoro gemido de excitación al muchacho y haciéndolo culminar a él, que a su vez la hizo terminar a ella. Luego de eso, ambos se desplomaron en la cama, Lilithmon en el pecho del castaño, mientras el miembro del muchacho, flácido finalmente después de tantas horas de sexo, salía de su interior.

─Y dime, ¿te gustó, mi hermoso semental?─ preguntó la Digimon Ángel Caído, abriendo levemente los ojos para mirar al muchacho que parecía dormido, incluso muerto.

─Sí… señora Lilithmon─ declaró el muchacho, abriendo los ojos, y al cruzar sus miradas Lilithmon sonrió con triunfo y malicia: si bien los ojos de Tai seguían de color chocolate, ahora tenían un brillo rojizo casi infernal, demostrando que, lo que fuera que Lilithmon le hubiese hecho al morderlo, funcionó.

De ahí todo fue, como dirían los humanos, como un paseo en el parque. Justo como Lilithmon había previsto, los otros Niños Elegidos llegaron a su palacio a rescatar a Tai, sólo para llevarse la amarga sorpresa de encontrarlo ahora vestido con camiseta negra con las mangas rasgadas y el bajo también rasgado hasta el obligo, jeans negros rasgados, botas de combate y chaleco de cuero, y que ahora Agumon era de color negro. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al ordenarle Tai a su compañero digievolucionar, usando un tono frío impropio de él, éste lo hizo en BlackWarGreymon, y aún cuando Matt digievolucionó a Gabumon a MetalGarurumon, y contó con el apoyo de Lilymon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Imperialdramon Modo Luchador, Silphymon y Shakkoumon, al final BlackWarGreymon derrotó a los ocho Digimon y los dejó fuera de combate, permitiéndole a Lilithmon y a sus hombres capturar a los Niños Elegidos.

El siguiente paso de su plan fue lo que ocurrió con los Niños Elegidos, y con sus Digimon, pues los Digimon fueron sometidos uno a uno al Toque de la Maldad de Devimon, en el caso de Gabumon y Gatomon convirtiéndose en BlackGabumon y BlackGatomon, sus versiones oscuras de Clase Virus, en consecuencia, los Niños Elegidos por su parte sufrieron destinos según su género.

Empezando por Matt, los muchachos fueron influenciados por el _Amor Oscuro_ de Lilithmon, quien por turnos fue intimando con cada una de los chicos, dándole a cada uno una mordida en el cuello justo en el momento de alcanzar el clímax, haciéndoles lo mismo que le había hecho a Tai. El único que se había salvado, aunque fuera de momento, había sido Cody, pues Lilithmon sentía que aún no estaba listo para disfrutar de una mujer, así que lo mantendría junto a ella como su sirviente, en parte para mantenerlo vigilado, en parte para deleitarse por su miedo al saber que cuando tuviera la edad de Davis, T.K. y Ken sería su turno de unirse a sus compañeros.

Con las chicas, ellas recibieron el mismo trato, también fueron victimas de la técnica de la Digimon Mega, pero en su caso para no resistirse a los bajos instintos de sus amigos varones. La Señora Demonio vio con malévolo deleite como Tai fornicaba con fuerza con su hermana, quien demostraba que siendo tan joven era una zorra en potencia, y como también con Matt se tomaba turnos para tener sexo con Sora ("Ella misma no sabe a cual de los dos quiere, parece justo que la pequeña perra decida de éste modo" pensaba Lilithmon divertida), vio cómo Davis penetraba a Mimi con la misma fuerza con la que Tai lo hacía con su hermana, haciendo que la Digimon Ángel Caído recordara tomar al otro moreno como otro de sus amantes, pues por cómo gemía la chica de pelo rosa era obvio que disfrutaba; pero la verdad lo que más le impresionaba era cómo la chica de pelo morado de lentes, Yolei, se dejaba tratar en grupo por el antiguo Emperador de los Digimon, por Izzy, Joe y T.K., quienes la tenían arrodillada y practicandoles sexo oral por turnos, esa chica impulsiva en verdad era una zorra en potencia. Decidió dejarlos disfrutar, una vez que los chicos hicieran llegar a las chicas al clímax, el efecto de su _Amor Oscuro_ se haría permanente y tendría a casi todo el grupo como sus leales sirvientes, a la fuerza o no.

Los días posteriores fueron todavía más placenteros, pues valiéndose de que ahora tenía a los doce Niños Elegidos más poderosos, Lilithmon aprovechó que podía entrar al Mundo Real cuando se le placiera para básicamente conquistarlo, al igual que hizo con el Digimundo. Los humanos ni siquiera lo esperaron, y aquellos que tenían compañeros Digimon no tuvieron oportunidad aún si los hacían digievolucionar. Claro, no contó con Shakkoumon y Silphymon en su momento, pero lo compensó teniendo en sus filas a NeoDevimon y LadyDevimon, quienes en algún momento fueron Patamon y Gatomon, además de BlackWarGreymon y BlackMetalGarurumon, siendo la joya de la corona cuando éste se convirtió en Omnimon Zwart, la versión oscura de Omnimon, y más cuando ella animó a Tai y a Matt al límite, haciéndolos forzar a su Compañero mutuo a digievolucionar al temible Omnimon Zwart Defeat, arrasando con la mayoría de los ejercitos que lo enfrentarlo.

Dominar a los humanos fue todo menos un reto. Al ver lo poderosos que eran los Digimon, a los gobiernos del mundo no les quedó de otra más que rendirse ante ella, y dejarla llevarse a todos los niños que tenían compañeros Digimon, los cuales si tenían la edad de conocer a las chicas y Lilithmon los hallaba de buen ver los volvía sus juguetes, o de no tener todavía la edad o no fueran de su agrado físico los ponía a trabajar, un destino similar esperaba a las chicas, sólo que ellas eran regalos para _sus chicos_, los Niños Elegidos que al poder controlarlos pudo controlar el Mundo Humano y el Digimundo. Incluso apartó a algunos de sus seres queridos de la esclavitud; era divertido pensar cómo sólo bastó de su_ Amor Oscuro _para que a los chicos no les molestara ver a sus propias madres convertidas en parte de su harem, estaba segura de que Tai, Matt y T.K. en sus casos hasta lo disfrutaban.

Y justamente ella se dirigía a la habitación de Tai, donde lo encontró usando sus botas, con su madre y Kari arrodilladas a sus pies tomándose turnos para practicarle sexo oral, ambas con evidentes signos de embarazo. Al ver a su señora, el joven castaño se puso de pie, indicándole a las dos castañas que se retiraran, cosa que hicieron aunque con algo de decepción, notable incluso con lo en blanco que lucían sus miradas. Una vez solos en la habitación, el castaño se acercó a la Gran Señora Demonio, la abrazó de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual Lilithmon no dudó en responder; Ella tenía un gran harem de hombres apuestos y jóvenes Niños Elegidos, pero como reina del Mundo Humano y el Digimundo necesitaba un rey, y sabía que su pequeño amante era perfecto para la tarea. Y como le había dicho en su momento a Tai, antes de asegurar al máximo su triunfo, sólo era la punta del iceberg…

Fin

Y con ésto concluye el fic para Halloween que me solicitaron, debo decir que nunca me imaginé escribiendo un Bad End, pero bueno espero que esto satisfaga las expectativas de quienes esperaban que lo subiera. Como siempre espero que les guste ésta historia y que dejen review. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


End file.
